Dinner Party
by Rin Rose
Summary: Minoru invites Katsuya over for dinner but things turn hectic when Katsuya decides to bring Aki and Taichi along.


**A/N: I know Japan doesn't celebrate thanksgiving, but I wanted to make something similar to it just for fun. And btw, Katsuya is normal in this story.**

"Katsuya-kun? I was wondering if you'd like to come over tonight for dinner," Minoru said.

"Huh? You want me to come over?" Katsuya asked the section chief shyly as if wanting to be sure he heard him correctly.

"Of course," Minoru said with a kind smile, "you've been working hard recently, so I thought I'd treat you. You can bring a friend or two if you'd like."

"Where are we going, Katsuya-san?" Aki asked in excitement as Taichi and him followed Katsuya.

"We're going out for dinner," Katsuya answered.

"On a date?" Taichi asked hopefully.

"No!" Katsuya immediately denied, causing Taichi to frown with disappointment, as the three arrived in front of Minoru's house. Katsuya knocked on the door and Minoru answered a moment later.

"Hello, Katsuya-kun," Minoru said, "Are these your friends?"

Taichi gasped upon seeing Minoru and pointed at him. "Katsuya! Are you cheating on me with some old guy?!" He shouted.

Katsuya panicked and elbowed Taichi, waving his arms at him frantically as if to say "shut up!"

Minoru chuckled warmly and corrected Taichi. "We work together," he said kindly, "No need to worry."

"Katagiri-San!" Katsuya exclaimed, "I'm so sorry!"

"Katsuya-san," Aki cut in, "Why didn't you tell me you work with someone so cute?"

"Aki!" Katsuya yelled at the younger boy.

"Hehe, Katsuya-kun, you have such young, lively friends," Minoru said with a sweet smile.

"I'm not young!" Taichi pouted.

Aki giggled in response to Minoru's compliment. "Oh stop it, you," Aki said, blushing softly.

"Stop what?" Minoru asked in confusion.

"Ignore him!" Katsuya said, pushing Aki aside.

"Oh...Ok?" Minoru said in confusion as he stepped aside to let the trio inside, "well, make yourself at home."

"Hey Aki, watch this," Taichi said to Aki as the two sat across from Katsuya at the table while waiting for Minoru to return.

"What?" Aki asked as he looked up at Taichi.

Taichi picked up a roll from his plate and threw it at the distracted Katsuya. Aki covered his mouth and tried to hold back his laughter as the roll hit Katsuya, causing him to jump in surprise. Katsuya looked around the room in confusion before he noticed Taichi, staring down at his plate, acting suspiciously unconcerned with what was going on. He glared at him angrily, but didn't say anything as Minoru walked into the room with the food.

Later that night, as Taichi and Katsuya sat next to each other to talk, Aki, who noticed Minoru alone, scooted his chair over to him.

"Hi!" He said with a grin.

"Um…hello," Minoru said, giving him a confused look.

"Do you come here often?"

"Yeah, everyday actually. This is my house."

"Right, right. Of course… I knew that. I'm not stupid."

"Aki, leave him alone," Katsuya said.

"It's ok," Minoru said, "He's not bothering me."

"Are you sure?" Katsuya asked as he looked at Aki who gave Minoru an expectant look.

"Yea, he reminds me of my son," Minoru said, causing Aki to flinch and fall out of his chair. "Ah, are you ok?!" Minoru exclaimed in surprise as Aki lay on the ground, unresponsive.

"I've been friend zoned…" Aki finally said as he continued to lie on the floor.

"Actually, you just got son zoned," Taichi corrected him.

"Shut up!" Aki yelled at him, sitting up.

"Um… Sorry," Minoru said.

"Don't worry about him, Katagiri-san," Katsuya joined in, "that's not the first time he's gotten shot down."

"Ouch, that's cold…" Aki said with a frown.

"Thanks so much for everything, Katagiri-san," Katsuya said as the trio got ready to leave.

"It was no problem," Minoru said, "I had fun tonight. It's always nice to have people over to brighten up the place."

"Yea!" Katsuya agreed, "we should do this again sometime, but next time, I'll be sure to come alone."

"What?!" Taichi exclaimed in disappointment, "why can't I come next time? Aki was the bad one! I'm innocent here!"

"You called Katagiri-san old!" Katsuya reminded him.

"I had a good reason for doing that!" Taichi argued, "I've got to keep an eye on you, Katsuya-san. You never know what pervert might try to grab you!"

"Anyways," Katsuya ignored Taichi, who continued to pout, "do you have anything you want to say Aki?"

"No!" Aki snapped, shaking his head away in denial.

"Whoa, are you still mad from earlier?" Taichi asked him.

"No!" Aki yelled while wiping tears from his eyes, "I'm not crying! My eyes are just sweating!"

"Aki…" Katsuya said with a sigh before he turned to look at Minoru, "well, we should get going, but thanks again, Katagiri-san."

"Of course," Minoru said before the boys began heading home. "And be careful getting home!" He called after them.

"You're not the boss of me, old guy!" Taichi yelled from afar.

"He didn't mean that!" Katsuya yelled back.

Minoru let out an amused sigh and smiled as he listened to the bickering boys in the distance.

 **A/N: I love Minoru! I wish him and normal Katsuya could be a couple. What do you mean there both ukes? There perfect for one another! Minoru is my favorite paired with Megane Katsuya though. Midou is my second favorite… then Aki… then Honda. I prefer Honda with normal Katsuya. Anyways, I'm rambling… Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
